


同归

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Destiny, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 1980年，雷古勒斯·布莱克以生命为代价，将石盆中的挂坠盒换成了假的。1997年，西弗勒斯·斯内普冒着生命危险，将送进莱斯特兰奇金库的格兰芬多宝剑换成了假的。同年，罗恩·韦斯莱用真正的格兰芬多宝剑毁掉了真正的挂坠盒。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Sirius Black
Kudos: 17





	同归

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：斯内普&雷古勒斯，算是旧文扩写，尽可能原作向，非CP向，时间线方面的误差请忽略不计。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

1979.8

如果有机会做个总结，斯内普会说事情是从这天开始改变的，他在场亲眼见证。

雷古勒斯从霍格沃茨毕业了，他在两年前就已加入食死徒行列，但要成为黑魔王召之即来的近身使徒、就此进入黑魔王权力的核心，还有一项关键的程序。

对此斯内普亦是亲历，轮到雷古勒斯时，他对这仪式已有自己的看法。不如说他从一开始便心有他念，黑魔王和前人告诉你这是考验，通往无上光荣之路，然而斯内普成长于最受鄙视的肮脏街区，那种你在天黑后最好不要出门的地方，他不认为这与黑帮毒贩入伙或交易前的仪式在本质上有太大区别。没有案底的年轻人想进入帮派内部、获得庇护和在街道上横行霸道的权力，首先要做的便是自断后路。毒品，袭警，盗窃，用刀子捅伤对立帮派的人，具体做什么没太多定规，只要能证明你是同类——或者说，把你变成同类。

这些东西一旦留在你的记录上，你就几乎无法找到体面的工作、过上干净的生活。且不说此后不管周围有什么风吹草动，那些“正常人”都会首先把怀疑的目光盯在你身上，你的“朋友”们将捏住你的把柄，像以鞭子驱赶牲畜般用它驱使你，直至你欲罢不能，往前尽是沼泽，回头仅余断崖。要想从泥沙中找到珍珠，首先得把手插进去，斯内普对此早有觉悟。他一直三缄其口，以免其他人怀疑自己的忠心，这个念头被黑魔王掘出时，他还以为自己完蛋了。不料黑魔王自此却对他另眼相看，器重程度远超同批的埃弗里、穆尔赛博之流，惹来许多怨妒。他喜欢知道自己要什么的人。

可雷古勒斯跟他是不同的，尽管自入校就面临着布莱克那个蠢货制造的无穷麻烦，本质上，雷古勒斯是个养尊处优的纯血统小少爷。他对是非黑白的信念极深，所知却少，是真正怀着一腔热血，要跟随黑魔王创造一个更好的世界。理想可不能给你挡下魔咒，斯内普担心他会很快丢掉性命，并暗自决心要在他搞明白自己一头扎进的是什么局面之前约束他，前提是七个见证人中有四个以上判定他合格。要是雷古勒斯直接出局，他就能少操份心了。

“钻心剜骨！”

莎伦·麦金农只惨叫了几秒钟，头就垂了下来，但她还没有完全陷入昏迷。问题出在雷古勒斯身上。

“太软弱了！”贝拉特里克斯斥责他，“狠下你的心肠！这些人要杀了你，毁掉我们构建的一切！他们是你的敌人！让她尖叫！”

在他们身边，同时还有另一种声音。

“住手！住手！求求你们了！”马琳·麦金农嘶喊着，她上气不接下气，和她的家人一样，都已经数日水米未进，受尽折磨，“我都已经告诉你们了！凤凰社，还有别的……杀了我吧，求求你们放过我妈妈，放过我的家人，求你了雷古勒斯……他们什么都不知道……”

她绝望地恳求着，崩溃了，尊严全失，为奄奄一息的家人乞命。这景象即便在斯内普眼中也可称残酷。在场没人认为他们中的任何一个会被放过，麦金农选择了与黑魔王为敌，就是选择了这种下场。更何况根据她的供认，一个名为“凤凰社”的组织于不久前正式成立，以邓不利多为首领，目标就是反抗黑魔王。用他们中的一员给这群狂妄之徒敲响警钟，不失为一个好办法。

“再来一次。”贝拉特里克斯命令道，盖过马琳因气力耗尽衰弱下去的声音。

雷古勒斯照做了，这次持续的时间甚至更短，男孩闭上了眼睛，脸色惨白，冷汗流到嘴角。斯内普生出一股冲动，将对方从那里拉走，挡在自己身后，但这不是他的场合。雷古勒斯必须通过考验，从他第一次将魔杖对准麦金农夫人时就没有退路了。

“好吧，就到这里。”贝拉特里克斯说，“我会向黑魔王汇报你的表现。”

男孩浑身一颤，像被宣判了死刑。

“对……对不起。”雷古勒斯小声说，他终于睁开眼睛，去看被他折磨得只剩颤抖反应的女人，视线一触便牢牢地黏在对方身上。

“行了，小子，你也不是我见过最糟的。”贝拉特里克斯居然不失温和地说，雷古勒斯的咒语虽然持续时间不尽人意，但基本发挥了完全的效果，她想必颇为满意，“至少你没尿裤子——那边的，你们最好也别叫我再收拾地毯上的大小便。”

在场负责见证的五名食死徒和其他两名新人都保持着坚决的一动不动，生怕被人认为是自己尿了或者将要尿裤子。雷古勒斯勉强、虚弱地笑笑，斯内普眼见着他的腿动弹了一下，显是想走，但已然挪不了步。

“退下吧，下一个。”贝拉特里克斯说，黑魔王信任她来给新人把关，但这份工作对她而言肯定无聊极了。

雷古勒斯又动弹了一下，身体有点倾斜，斯内普上前两步拖住他臂弯，看起来是把他粗暴地带走，实际承担了那人的绝大部分体重。

“别把他带得太远，待会儿还有授印仪式呢。”罗道夫斯·莱斯特兰奇提醒道，看来对雷古勒斯通过测试十拿九稳。他跟他妻子是一路人，斯内普怀疑他们在床上会一起幻想自己在操黑魔王。

走出房间时雷古勒斯的冷汗就已经浸透了他的袖子，他们刚走出屋里人的听力范围，雷古勒斯就吐在了墙角。他一手撑着墙壁，几乎要跪在那堆污物上，斯内普去搀扶时他躲了一下。

“这不是……”男孩断断续续地说，“你不会……”

“你的考验已经结束了，我没有必要把这个告诉任何人。”

雷古勒斯又干呕了一阵，直起身，嫌恶地清理掉墙边的东西。他重整自己，变回那个又骄傲又固执的少年，全心全意要为黑魔王效忠。这片刻的软弱一定会令他在将来每一天深以为耻，雷古勒斯挺起胸膛的时候，斯内普都以为对方打算回去再来一次了。

“别把情况想得太糟。”他忍不住说，不知底细的新人很容易被刚才的事吓住，不过他怀疑贝拉特里克斯入伙的时候吓坏的是考官，“有得是表现比你差的人，你刚才成功使用了四次钻心咒，足以赢得黑魔标记。”

“是吗？”雷古勒斯轻声说，神色漠然，“但愿如此。”

“只要通过这关，你完全不必每天做这种事，我的工作就主要是设计咒语和制作魔药，几乎都在外围。”斯内普也不知道为什么自己要说这个，他又赶紧补充道：“当然，如果你喜欢今天所做的，也总有机会。”

“我不喜欢。”雷古勒斯说，又确认似地重复了一遍，“……我不喜欢。但这是必须的，他们是敌人，要毁掉黑魔王带领我们建造的一切。”

他在说贝拉特里克斯的话了，那女人的与众不同之处就在于，食死徒们用来说服自己、安抚良知的东西，她是真的完全相信。要评有谁是完全出于无私的目的投入黑魔王麾下，斯内普能第一个把她推出来。

“是的。”他说。

斯内普很清楚自己是为了什么——哪怕当时尚且懵懂，现在也清楚了。他要成为离他父亲最远的人，托比亚·斯内普是个颓废无用、每日无能狂怒的麻瓜，将挫败发泄在被困在他身边的妻子和比他更弱小的儿子身上。艾琳日复一日地与丈夫争吵，抱怨支付不起的账单和一千一万件琐事，尽管她一挥魔杖就能令托比亚动弹不得。他们居住的蜘蛛尾巷里有许多这样的家庭，那些纯粹因父母无聊而诞生的孩子几乎都在十几岁时就成了街头游荡的小混混，有一个不多没了也不少。斯内普很小的时候就知道他唯一的机会是继承自普林斯家族的巫师血脉，他为此感激他的母亲，但他也不想成为她那样的人。

他所渴望的是力量，是凌驾他人的权力，唯有这些能从他的生活中驱逐贫穷和受人摆布的阴影。巫师应当是天选者，托比亚那样愚昧狭隘的存在只配仰视他们，就像他仰视黑魔王那样。最终他们都会跪倒在黑魔王脚下，而他，会作为功臣骄傲地站在黑魔王身边。现下这屈服躲藏的规则早就该更新了。

“你的是什么？”雷古勒斯问，将斯内普从烫热的野望中拉回现实。

“死咒。”斯内普回答，雷古勒斯轻轻抽了口气，“那麻瓜是个窝囊废，就像他们通常是的那样，世界上没他绝对更好。我的表现不如你，没有成功，他两小时后又醒了。”

“换成我也不一定能成功。”雷古勒斯承认道，好像在试图找回刚才莫名丢失了的对斯内普的信任，把测试变成他们共同面对的另一道考题，“我从来不知道这种事是这样的，他们身上的味道真是难闻，麦金农夫人被咒语击中时的尖叫、抽搐，马琳没完没了的哀求，这些都叫我恶心。如果周围没这么些人我没准能做得更好。”

“你的测试难度更大。”斯内普说，“面对单一的目标，而且你知道他死了也不会有人想念，就要容易得多。不是在杀死一个人类，而是抹消一件不需要的东西。”

“刚才我想起了……我妈妈。”雷古勒斯声音极低地说，他听起来非常羞愧，而且又变得惊恐戒备，担心斯内普会把这透露出去——他居然亲口以高贵的布莱克夫人和那个败类比较。

“我能理解。”斯内普安抚道，“被表象迷惑是正常的，他们看起来的确与我们相似，从外表甚至难以区别。这就是为什么我们必须牢记事情的本质。”

“如果有人……如果有人那样对我妈妈，我会发疯。”雷古勒斯的声音颤抖了，他的眼睛睁大，与在那屋子里时一样，好像又看见了自己的受害者，“我也会那样求他们……求他们放过我妈妈，我不能……”

“这不会发生的，我们不会让那些人对我们的家人和朋友这么做。”斯内普说，脑海中短暂地出现了一个欢笑的红发女孩，紧接着是她断然离去的背影，“我们必须更强大，且团结。如此才不会失去任何东西。”

雷古勒斯点点头，认可，但心存疑虑。斯内普知道对方脑中仍在回放当时的场景，他接受测试之后便是这样，就他所知其他人也是。他没提到阻碍雷古勒斯的另一个因素是马琳·麦金农叫出了他的名字，他们互相认识，她四年级时与西里斯·布莱克短暂地交往过一阵，那时兄弟二人尚未决裂。斯内普在想雷古勒斯是否做好了心理准备，将来有一天自己会杀死那个格兰芬多的哥哥。

“我没事，我下次会做得更好。”像是感知到了他的疑虑，雷古勒斯斩钉截铁地说。

斯内普不太放心，真正的考验在下手之后才真正到来，即便雷古勒斯取得了资格，一切仍尚未定论。他但愿雷古勒斯足够坚强，撑得起自己要支付的对价。

1973.10

斯内普原就不擅交际，更没打算接近雷古勒斯，原因无他，这男孩是西里斯·布莱克的弟弟。看到那张与死对头酷似的脸，斯内普就觉得恶心。

但他渐渐也听说了些事，毕竟有那样一个兄长，雷古勒斯想不引人注目都不可能。几年前西里斯·布莱克成了家中唯一的格兰芬多，虽然出人意料，原也不是什么大事，偏偏他挑了詹姆·波特来当死党。波特家族向来就以亲麻瓜著称，早两年更是因此从纯血统家族名单中被除名，而詹姆二年级起又担任了格兰芬多追球手，在球场上很是让斯莱特林吃了些亏。厌屋及乌，到得两年后雷古勒斯入学，西里斯连带着他的小团队在斯莱特林内部，早就是众矢之的。

而雷古勒斯是个刺头，嘴上不服一句软，就算没他哥哥这码事，只怕人缘也够呛。他这人很怪，当着哥哥的面听到别人诋毁布莱克，从不分辨半句，甚至别人尚未开口，他们兄弟俩就已经吵得不可开交。但背地里，有人拿格兰芬多兄长来嘲笑他而起的那些，永远是他打得最凶的架。

低年级生当然谈不上什么决斗，发射几个火星子就该上手了，这回雷古勒斯寡不敌众，连书包都扯开了个大口子。其他人笑话了他一通便一哄而散，赶着去上课，只剩雷古勒斯蹲在原地捡自己掉了一地的文具（和自尊心）。场景似曾相识，斯内普的双脚带着他走了过去，在对方旁边俯身。

“少来这套，别以为我不知道，你恨死了我哥哥和他的朋友。”

雷古勒斯在这方面倒和他是一个类型，落魄时有人伸出援手非但不知感激，反而生气对方又往自己尊严上踏了一脚，比对冷漠的围观者痛恨更甚。闻言斯内普丢下刚捡起来的两本书，冷笑一声。

“你以为你是唯一在格兰芬多有熟人的斯莱特林？”他站起身来，手插进兜里，“至少你哥哥还是个纯血统。”

男孩有些诧异，抬起那双灰眼睛看了看他，暂且放下手里的书包站了起来，反正他是铁定赶不及上课了。

“我听说过，你跟那个姓伊万斯的泥巴种。”

“自己的事处理不好，听别人闲话还挺在行的。”

斯内普语中带刺，强压下张望的冲动，莉莉没理由出现在这里，听见有人当着他面用这个词称呼她。尽管在入学前表现得那么担心，她从来没试图隐藏自己的血统，谁都知道这个品学兼优的女生是麻瓜出身，当同院学生以“泥巴种”指代莉莉时，斯内普很难想出什么有力的反驳。

他很清楚，莉莉的智力和魔法能力不逊于同年级的任何人，心性也与他父亲或是她那个卑劣的姐姐没有半分相像。硬要说莉莉与“泥巴”有什么关联，她该是泥里开出的百合花，远超她的出身之上。但他的朋友不在乎这些，她是麻瓜生出来的，就是泥巴种，其余什么也不是。斯内普认为更准确的描述是，他们自知在莉莉面前除了血统外没有任何可骄傲的，只得抓着这点不放。

“是啊，斯内普学长。”雷古勒斯一侧嘴角上斜，讽刺的笑容与他哥哥如出一辙，斯内普差点一拳揍上去，“你处理得好，前几天才被西里斯他们丢进黑湖。要换成是无能的我，说不定就淹死了呢。”

“对你哥哥还挺自豪的哈？他肯定也这么想。”今天这闲事管得多余，斯内普丢下这一句就打算走了，布莱克兄弟即便不是一丘之貉，至少肯定一样的讨人嫌。

“我还听说你们在入学前就是朋友。”雷古勒斯说，“是因为你那个时候不知道她是麻瓜出身吗？”

他这回开口就是为了让斯内普听到自己用“麻瓜出身”代替了“泥巴种”，假如这是个道歉，可真是拙劣到难以辨别。然而斯内普熟悉拙劣的道歉，更清楚鼓足勇气递出一个拙劣的道歉、却被对方一把摔在地上的滋味。雷古勒斯递出橄榄枝，他接住了。

“不，我一直都知道。”斯内普如实回答，“我想是因为我没有什么选择，我是混血，和我母亲跟麻瓜父亲一起生活。在麻瓜的包围中，就算是她也算得上同类。”

“你孤单了。周围都是麻瓜，至少她还不是。”雷古勒斯总结道。

不对，斯内普想，你没见过她从秋千上飞起来的样子，张开双臂拥抱天空，轻盈地落地，像一只鸟儿。她不是什么无可奈何的选择，我想接近她是因为我想成为她，那样自由，那样快乐，甚至包括她有一个姐姐可以与之争吵、互相陪伴；我唯一不羡慕的只有她的麻瓜出身，然而她的家人爱她胜过我的家人爱我百倍。

可这个雷古勒斯理解不了，他跟莉莉一样，是在父母的宠爱下长大的。雷古勒斯能理解的答案就是孤独，他因布莱克被孤立，斯内普勉力维持与莉莉的友谊也受了许多嘲讽。他在试着理解斯内普，很少有人会做这件事。

“随你怎么说。”斯内普模棱两可地答道，抽出魔杖，“我对处理这种局面有些经验，你不想下次还错过半节课吧？”

他修好了雷古勒斯的书包，雷古勒斯则学会了他用的几个咒语。这就是他们初次见面的经过。

1979.8

授印仪式上，雷古勒斯十分镇定，尽管疼得全身绷紧。看着那人皮肤上烧焦的线条勾画出骷髅的形状，然后是骷髅口中的蛇，斯内普感同身受地抓住了自己的前臂。他经历的数十次召唤没有一次能与得到黑魔标记的痛苦相提并论，更不要说那种被标记——甚至可以说是被玷污——的感觉，这刻印在脑后时刻提醒着你，要你明白自己从此就与某些人置身两个世界了。

黑魔标记处的皮肤很快恢复平滑，褪色成青黑，雷古勒斯几不可察地松了口气，俯身亲吻黑魔王的袍角，这比气喘吁吁的感恩戴德更合主人心意。有一两个食死徒发出低低的赞许声，雷古勒斯利落地起身，站到人群中合适的位置。他盼着这一刻很久了，不知怎的，斯内普却难以为他高兴，也许是因为他袖子上还带着对方冷汗的痕迹吧。

黑魔王退场、观众散去后，他多停留了一会，雷古勒斯注意到了，朝斯内普走来。刚才他站得离斯内普很远，这是先后尊卑的礼节。但以他的才能，只要撑得过新人最难熬的阶段，位置一定会离斯内普越来越近，甚至超越他，更接近黑魔王。如果是雷古勒斯得此殊荣，斯内普不认为自己会嫉妒。

“从今天起我们就是同僚了。”

放轻的音量并不减损男孩声音里的热情，那双灰眼睛灼烧着，毫无慈悯。他得偿所愿，刚才的插曲仅是过眼云烟，那么也许他做得到，成为黑魔王真正需要的那种人。

斯内普一反常态地沉默——或者说这才是他的正常状态，他只有在少数人面前才不是沉默的。他开口时带着奇怪的陌生感，就好像雷古勒斯只是另一个食死徒，跟刚才戴着兜帽站在他身边的人没有任何区别。

但他说：“保护好你自己。”

1975.9

“我爸爸大概不太高兴，他觉得骑着扫帚飞来飞去不雅观，说等我取得资格才会给我买扫帚，我妈妈则希望我能为学院争光。不管怎样，他们答应买银箭了，我听说它是最好的。”雷古勒斯兴致勃勃地说着，他已经滔滔不绝好几分钟了，“还有克利切，他肯定乐疯了！暑假他就一直给我打气，说我一定能成功加入斯莱特林队，我要想办法给他也写封信。”

“你家的那个小精灵？”斯内普终于找到了个插话的空隙，“我还是第一次听说有人给小精灵写信，你好像很喜欢它。”

“他总愿意听我说话。”雷古勒斯的声音变小了一点，阳光照亮了那个略带羞怯的笑容，他觉得自己在承认一件不光彩的事，但他绝不引以为耻，“他就像我的家人一样，克利切，他很耐心，而且总是想办法让我看到自己身上好的一面。我喜欢听他讲故事，你简直想象不到小精灵们在桌子底下来来去去，能听到多少东西。”

“我还以为他们被禁止说关于主人们的事呢。”

“只有在主人下了命令的时候才是这样，而且他的主人是爸爸妈妈，来我家的客人们可不是。”那个笑容变大了，显出顽皮、鬼祟的意味，这种时候斯内普才会意识到对方比自己小两岁，心理上没准幼稚更多，“他最会钻命令的空子了，我敢说就是他教会我和西里斯调皮捣蛋的。”

提到哥哥，雷古勒斯的表情便晴转多云，手指落到地面上，揪起几根枯草。这两年布莱克与家人的关系愈发僵了，甚至出现过互寄吼叫信的情况，雷古勒斯去找过自己的哥哥，希望说服对方与家人和好。但以他们两个的性格，结果可想而知。

“詹姆·波特总拿个金色飞贼炫耀，怎么不去做找球手？”雷古勒斯将手里的草叶一扬，“我还想跟他较量较量呢。”

人人都说波特和布莱克才是亲兄弟，他正面战胜波特，就是打布莱克的脸。兄弟两个闹得再不愉快，终究没到公然互殴的地步。关于雷古勒斯和布莱克之间的事，斯内普很少发言，他很清楚自己憎恨布莱克是因为那人对他百般挑衅和折辱，然而雷古勒斯的憎恨，却是源于布莱克曾在他犯错时替他顶罪、在睡前给他念故事。

“你抓住飞贼就能得到150分，波特投进一个球只有10分。”斯内普说，“你帮助斯莱特林队打败格兰芬多，就是你击败了波特。”

这跟一对一终究是两码事，但恐怕是雷古勒斯能拥有的最好选择了。雷古勒斯点点头，仰面倒下，在草地上砸出沙沙声，像要甩掉一切烦恼似的。他们聊了会儿课业，今年是斯内普的O.W.Ls年，他正考虑要将重心放在哪几门课。尽管已经有了打算，但“食死徒”总不算一项真正的职业，他没有家里的支持，确保自己有资格从事大部分职业还是很重要的。

“你的伊万斯朋友呢？”雷古勒斯忽然问，“她怎么说？”

“我们最近没怎么聊天。”

任何超出学业的讨论在他和莉莉之间都已变得十分困难，这点雷古勒斯自然清楚。现在他们的交谈几乎都以争吵收场，莉莉总是在指责，不是指责他与她厌恶的人交好，就是指责他沉迷黑魔法。她无法理解那些未知的、神秘莫测的咒语的吸引力，非但不愿学习，连了解的愿望都十分匮乏，对她而言学习黑魔法的唯一理由就是用它们伤人。有时候斯内普都不明白自己为什么总要设法回到她身边了。

“恕我直言，莉莉·伊万斯只有成绩好而已，循规蹈矩、头脑拘泥，她跟不上你。”雷古勒斯说，“你应当结交些更聪明的人。”

若他拿出的理由是莉莉·伊万斯的血统，此刻斯内普已然拂袖而去，然而雷古勒斯的两句话正说中症结。

“我的确有这样做。”斯内普冷冷地说，“停止对我的朋友说三道四。”

雷古勒斯哼了一声，“我说的是更聪明的人，不是埃弗里或穆尔赛博那样只对把人切成块感兴趣的蠢猪。”

斯内普又看了他一会，忽然笑笑，伸出一只手。躺在地上的雷古勒斯猝不及防，犹豫片刻，三分疑惑三分茫然地抬手握了。

“现在你还有什么意见？”斯内普问。

1979.12

斯内普与雷古勒斯并肩走在格兰威尔特郡外围荒僻的道路上，让寒冷的夜风吹散身上的酒气，他们刚结束在马尔福庄园的圣诞应酬，都还穿着正装，要不是有保温咒这会儿可能已经冻死了。此处本就远离人烟，加上圣诞节和大雪，已多日无行人，除了两人的足迹，只有一条已经被盖掉一半的车辙印。

“你似乎不太喜欢卢修斯。”斯内普说。

“他是个两面派。”雷古勒斯回答，他面容有些憔悴，想是这阵子紧张忙碌，“表现得傲慢自大，实际上怯懦无耻，他不值得信任。”

“也许吧，但他对我们很有价值。而且目前还没发现他有背叛黑魔王的迹象。”斯内普劝道，“与他保持友好的关系利大于弊。”

“我还能有什么选择呢？”雷古勒斯翻翻眼睛，“他是马尔福家族的正统继承人，还是西茜表姐的丈夫，不用你说，我爸妈都会押着我跟他交朋友。但这不代表我就能为跟他待在一块儿兴高采烈。”

斯内普原本还有点儿享受靴底踩在雪粉上的咯吱轻响（从前他可没有这样的靴子穿），但他正准备答话时踩进一个雪坑，登时直没到大腿，这就没那么有意思了。雷古勒斯大笑着搀住他，斯内普念了个咒语，清除前方道路上的积雪。

“黑魔王麾下心怀鬼胎的人不少，包括我也不能说自己完全是为了新世界，要达到你的标准可不容易。”

雷古勒斯沉默了一会，用靴子尖轻轻踢着地面，他犹豫时就会这样。

“你注意到了吗？他的小精灵多比身上总是有伤。”

斯内普点点头，他会记住许多细节，但并不去思考，只是存进大脑里备用。回想起来，多比身上的确常常缠着绷带，尤其是那些细长的手指。

“上次我想去盥洗室时走错了地方，结果撞见他在给多比施鞭笞咒，还禁止他发出声音。”雷古勒斯用厌恶的口气说，“只是因为多比送甜点的时候晚了两分钟。”

“唔。”斯内普并不觉得意外，雷古勒斯对待家养小精灵的确与大部分纯血统家族成员不同，“你也知道的，大部分人都将家养小精灵视为奴隶和财产，处置自己的财产是理所当然的。”

“就算是这样，那也根本没必要。”雷古勒斯争辩道，“他明知自己能这样对待多比，仅仅是因为多比不能违抗他，而不是他真的比多比强大。单个家养小精灵的魔力通常都比单个巫师强大得多。”

“人类驯养比自己强大的生物并不罕见，就连麻瓜也会驯养狮、虎、大象来表演取乐。”

“可那些动物不会说人类的语言，也不……”雷古勒斯刹住话头，不过斯内普能猜出他后面要说的话，家养小精灵会产生对事物的看法，能以与人相似的方式表达感情。没准卢修斯儿时也曾经把多比视为玩伴，但随着他渐渐学到何为尊卑之分，就再也不了。能保留下童年那部分自我的人并不多。

“他们真的感觉不到吗？”雷古勒斯闷闷地说，“家养小精灵举着盘子走来走去的时候，会倾听他们说话，猜出他们接下来要干什么。他们并不愚蠢，遇到接待外宾的场合克利切能说德语和法语，我父母根本不知道他是怎么学会的，也没关心过。他们会疼痛，会畏惧疼痛，这就是为什么鞭打和烧伤等能作为惩罚。我并不反对在家养小精灵失职的时候惩罚他们，但既然他们能够学习，就没有必要每次都加诸伤害，更没必要享受，只是为了让他们更好地履职必须的手段罢了。卢修斯所作的是……无意义的残忍行为，没什么原因他也会用脚踢多比，因为知道自己是绝对的权威。可在人类面前，从不见他有这份胆量。”

“大部分人都很盲目，相信自己脑子里的东西，而不是亲眼所见的。”斯内普说，“小精灵替他们举起重物时，他们不会想到它拥有强大的魔力，只会松一口气，因为小精灵理所当然要替主人扛起重物，没人会想它们是怎么做到的。它们被定义为必须无条件服从人类，不该有任何想法，他们就理所当然地认为一个服从的小精灵没有任何想法。”

“小精灵是可以违背命令的，只要他们愿意付出代价。”雷古勒斯轻声说，“克利切曾经违背我母亲的命令，让我把饼干带到床上吃，我后来才知道他每次都要为了这个用熨斗烫自己的手指。但他可以。”

“你有个特别的小精灵。”斯内普说，雷古勒斯却摇摇头。

“你有没有想过，或许家养小精灵本来就是不一样的？每个家养小精灵都有自己的性格，自己擅长的事，克利切就比多比更擅长做饭，但他打扫卫生不如多比快。”男孩仿佛在透露深藏已久的大秘密，“我们总说得好像小精灵们是一个模子里倒出来的，但那不是事实，评价他们的标准可以整齐划一，但他们实际上并不是。就像麻瓜——”

他们都停下了脚步，斯内普瞪着雷古勒斯，雷古勒斯也瞪着斯内普。那双灰眼睛睁得大大的，他原打算说的话对斯内普而言是常识，可对布莱克家的小少爷而言，却是惊天的反叛。除了那些关于麻瓜们又呆又蠢、跟动物无异的教导，雷古勒斯与麻瓜最近距离的接触恐怕就是从窗口看到格里莫广场周围散步的居民，现下他却开始思考那些动物之间的不同了。

“他们的确是不同的，这我可以确认。”斯内普说，“但在遇到某些事时，他们会不约而同地作出相同的反应。假如我泄露了我是个巫师，一个街区的人都会拿着刀和棍子闯进我家，把我杀死。这么做的时候，他们中不同的人可能是出于对魔法的恐惧，可能是出于消灭怪物的义愤，可能是出于好玩，但那对我来说都没有意义。”

“我知道他们是敌人，我们跟随黑魔王，就是因为他能让巫师停止躲藏，带领我们统治麻瓜，以及麻瓜的后代。”说出这番话时，那种坚信和自豪又回来了，“但我想我们不妨了解他们，这样在暴力之外，还能叫他们心悦诚服。也许我该选修麻瓜研究课的。”

“也许。”斯内普两可地说，掩饰心下突如其来的不安。他没提尽管存在许多永远无法理解的东西，了解向来都是距理解最近的事。

他们又走了几百米，斯内普清出来的路面到了头，保温咒也渐渐失去了一开始的效果。两人便就此作别。

“我最近常做噩梦。”雷古勒斯忽然道，“梦见麦金农们，他们问我为什么。”

话音刚落，男孩便幻影移形了，留斯内普在原地发怔。回到住处，他包好了几瓶安神除梦的药剂，给对方寄去。

1976.12

冰层挡住了大部分光线，斯莱特林公共休息室的窗户很少再透入变幻不定的波光，反而是炉火透过它们照亮湖底，招来一些鱼类和古怪生物。斯内普是圣诞留校惯了的，他巴不得整年都不必离开霍格沃茨，但雷古勒斯还是第一次。

“你去找你哥哥好了，我不会为此给你念恶咒的。”斯内普说，对对方的走神有点不耐烦了。

“我才不会去找他呢，他求着我，我都不会见他。”雷古勒斯恨恨道，将手里的书合上，手臂的颜色跟纸页形成鲜明对比。成为找球手后他晒黑了很多，对此雷古勒斯十分自豪。

斯内普哼了一声，“所以你圣诞节跟他一块留校，让你父母孤零零地在家过节，就是为了在莉莉退回我的圣诞礼物时安慰我？”

“对啊，我可是世界上最好的朋友。”雷古勒斯语气夸张地说，斯内普翻了个白眼，从怀里掏出那个小包裹往雷古勒斯脸上砸去，找球手接个正着。

“就当补上你少了的那份圣诞礼物。”

“你把伊万斯退回的礼物转赠给我？”雷古勒斯扬起眉毛，但斯内普不担心他接下来说出什么伤人的话，现在他们都很清楚对方的底线了，“先说好，我可不需要珍珠胸针什么的。”

“是福灵剂。”

雷古勒斯张大了嘴，一时间捏着那小包裹的动作都谨慎了许多，斯内普不禁好笑：“瓶子上有牢固咒，使用身体力量的话，你使劲砸也摔不坏。”

“我记得这服药剂得熬上半年吧？你在哪儿做出来的？”雷古勒斯拆开包装，小心地观察瓶子里澄澈的金色液体。

“就在地下教室的角落里，斯拉格霍恩教授同意了。”斯内普回答，“我实际上只花了三个月，他储存了一些半成品，我协助他制作成品，他则分给我一部分作为奖励。”

斯拉格霍恩时常给自己看好的学生额外照顾，斯内普课外给他当助手的事雷古勒斯也知情，他拾起落在自己腿上的小卡片，阅读斯内普反复推敲过的道歉词。斯内普差点将它一把抢过来，但那只会是欲盖弥彰。

“她根本没拆开，对吗？”男孩带着些许愤怒说，“你花了几个月时间，但她根本连看都不看——”

“别把这事说得太夸张。”斯内普打断道，“我早就想亲手制作福灵剂了，它的配方是现存最复杂的魔药配方之一，就算没这回事，我也会同意斯拉格霍恩的提议。”

“可这是你辛苦了几个月的成果，你把它送给伊万斯，还写了这些话……”雷古勒斯深吸了一口气，“现在我很庆幸我没给西里斯送礼物了。”

斯内普没吭声。莉莉跟他一样得到了接受斯拉格霍恩开小灶的待遇，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的课程表不同，他们不总能碰上，但她对他的工作多少有所了解。送出这份礼物之前，斯内普想过莉莉会因此原谅他，也想过即便如此、莉莉还是不会原谅，甚至想过莉莉会把它扔了，可莉莉总会知道他为了与她言归于好付出了多少努力。然而莉莉连拆都没拆，原封不动地退了回来。她不关心了，他在格兰芬多肖像洞前赖着不走的时候，莉莉还愿意出来见他一面，听听他要说的话，可到了这个时候，他之于莉莉只是个她再不想扯上关系的陌生人，甚至一个与穆尔赛博之流为伍、每天伺机偷袭她和其他麻瓜出身者的敌人。没准她直接退回礼物，是觉得斯内普会在里面放个恶咒呢。

“你怎么不喝了它？”雷古勒斯问，“喝下它再去找她，你就能得到最好的结果，没准正是她终于发现你比波特强得多。”

“那没多大意义，我不可能每天都喝。就算这一次跟她和好了，要不了多久，她又会开始指责我。”斯内普阴郁地说，“她是对的，既然我管麻瓜出身者都叫泥巴种，她也不该有什么区别。我们从一开始就不该成为朋友。”

“失去你是她的损失，她会发现的。”

斯内普对此十分怀疑，他们的友谊对莉莉早就是累赘了，她的朋友们都不理解为什么她还在跟讨厌的斯莱特林鼻涕精打交道，就像他的同伴鄙视他一边待在团队里，一边还和泥巴种悄悄来往。

“你会喝了它去找布莱克吗？”斯内普问，雷古勒斯断然摇头。

“如果你坚持要送给我，我会把它花在更有意义的事上。”男孩说，握紧了瓶子，“西里斯不值得浪费这些难得的药剂，他应该自己醒悟过来，跪着请求爸爸妈妈的原谅。到那个时候，我才会勉强考虑要不要原谅他。”

斯内普意兴阑珊地卷起晾干的论文，他们都知道这件事发生的可能性和莉莉邀请他到家里过圣诞一样，绝不可能。

“拿着它吧。”他说，“我再也不想看见它了。”

1980.2

“还是睡得不好？”

斯内普这是明知故问，雷古勒斯的黑眼圈清晰可见，要不是他有至少几周没睡过好觉，就是被人给揍了。但就他所知，揍出来的熊猫眼是不会这么规整的。同时，雷古勒斯面颊泛红，已有醉意。

“谢谢你的药剂。”布莱克小少爷心事重重地笑笑，“我都喝了，很管用。”

“需要的话，我再给你配一些。”斯内普在他对面坐下，雷古勒斯朝酒保招招手，“这本来就是我的主要工作之一。”

斯内普不喜饮酒，而且现在他有更多理由必须时刻保持清醒。他点了苏打水加青柠，却见雷古勒斯给自己要了火焰威士忌。他走进破釜酒吧的时候，雷古勒斯面前已摆着个空杯，借酒消愁的结果通常不怎么好，他因为波特和莉莉早就试过。

“我用不着了。”雷古勒斯的措辞在斯内普脑海里激起些许警惕，“不过，你有能给小精灵用的魔药吗？克利切这些天不太好。我不知道还能去找谁，关于医治小精灵的资料太匮乏了，如果我去圣芒戈说要买给克利切治病的药，药房的人会觉得我是在侮辱他们。”

“我明白克利切对你有多重要。”斯内普保证道，在脑中调出关于家养小精灵体质的知识，“他是怎么了？生病了吗？”

“不，嗯……他误食了某种药物，我觉得是。”雷古勒斯垂头盯着手里的杯子，“然后他就时常口渴，出现幻觉……”

“你有那种药物的样本吗？”斯内普问，“我需要确定种类才能配制解毒剂，相同的毒药对人类和小精灵的效果可能完全不同。”

雷古勒斯闭了闭眼，一口灌下威士忌，这不是能那么喝的酒，他立刻呛住了。斯内普念了个咒语，平复对方的呼吸。

“算了，忘了它吧。”那人神色恢复如常，斯内普却更觉不安，“克利切已经渐渐好起来了，没什么。”

“如果有什么我能帮上忙的——”

“别在意，西弗勒斯。我只是有点担心。”雷古勒斯又啜饮了一小口，摇晃着杯子里的冰块和火焰，“别理会我。”

“你是累了吗？”斯内普小心地说，“我听说这几个月你出了不少外勤。”

“是有点儿。每次有人受伤或者死去，不管是我们的人还是……我都会做噩梦。”雷古勒斯放下杯子，揉了揉脸。

“但你不想服药？”这是个危险的信号，“没必要一个人硬撑，雷古勒斯，这很正常，一点也不值得羞愧。你不知道有多少人为了能睡个好觉偷偷找我要药，包括平时装得无所畏惧的那些，一边有求于我，一边威胁胆敢说出去就杀了我。”

“我可不会杀了你，西弗勒斯。”雷古勒斯歪着脑袋，脸上的醉意更明显了，“我谁也不想杀，再也不想了。”

这正是斯内普所担心的，“你的意思是……？”

“我见到伊万斯了，就上个月——波特夫妇，他们一起。”雷古勒斯却话锋一转，斯内普不自觉地倒抽一口冷气，莉莉她……？“他们没事，放心，他们驱散摄魂怪，赶在黑魔王到达前带着囚犯逃走了。”

斯内普松了口气，只有在雷古勒斯面前他才能这么做——一个食死徒，怎么能因为黑魔王的任务失败如释重负呢？可莉莉果然选择了那条路，她明明可以跟家人一起到黑魔王看不到的地方去，远离一切危险。都是因为波特，这个不要命的蠢货会害死她的。

眼见他的表现，雷古勒斯却似乎放松了些，像是他被印上黑魔标记那晚。斯内普又从“那些食死徒之一”变回了他的斯内普学长和多年好友。

“她的守护神是牡鹿。”

“和波特是一对，我猜？”斯内普假装这件事没有伤害到他，莉莉跟波特那个垃圾是天生一对，不，她只是犯了糊涂，被蒙蔽了。

“我很好奇我的守护神是什么。”雷古勒斯却道，“我从来没练习过守护神咒，只有需要对抗摄魂怪的人才学它，它们是站在黑魔王这边的。”

斯内普也一样，学习守护神咒很容易被其他人怀疑有二心，没有食死徒会练这个咒语。

“可我听说守护神反映一个人的内心，西弗勒斯，我真的很想知道……”雷古勒斯的口齿渐渐不再清晰，但他还在喝下更多的酒，“……你觉得我父母会为我自豪吗？”

“他们当然会。”斯内普对此毫无怀疑，“你忘了你成为食死徒的时候，他们有多高兴吗？”

“哈。”雷古勒斯苦笑了一下，“食死徒……他们做不到的事，由我来做了，所以高兴得不得了。”

“你是他们的骄傲，比你哥哥强得多。要是没有你，只有那个败类，他们可怎么办呢？”斯内普继续道，雷古勒斯打起了一点精神，身体前倾，直视他的眼睛。

“西里斯是我的敌人，从我对麦金农他们下手的时候开始，就跟他一刀两断了。他会杀了我，如果他不这么做，我就会杀了他。”

“所以你永远不会成为他那样的人。”斯内普笃定道，“你永远不会让你父母失望。”

那一瞬间雷古勒斯瞳孔里仿佛有什么暗了下去，但随即，另一种危险的、破釜沉舟热情涌现出来。斯内普甚至感到害怕，今晚的雷古勒斯叫他捉摸不透，仿佛换了一个人。

“我永远不会成为西里斯那样的人……但我有我的事要做。”雷古勒斯慢慢地说，“是呀……”

不等斯内普提问，他又从怀里摸出了什么，雷古勒斯的身体开始摇晃，手指打颤，险些弄掉那个小瓶子。斯内普认出这是那瓶福灵剂，他没想到雷古勒斯还带着它。

“我以为你早就用掉了呢。”

“我决定要为一件值得的事喝它，目前为止还没遇到。任务上的麻烦我都可以解决。”雷古勒斯将它推向好友，“……你想拿回去吗，西弗勒斯？前两天穆尔赛博被杀了，我们没准都需要更多好运。”

斯内普毫不犹豫地将它推回去，“别傻了，我是个药剂师，随时可以再配一瓶。你更需要它。”

“嗯嗯……那我就只好继续留着我的好运气了。”雷古勒斯咕哝，把福灵剂收回口袋。

男孩醉得很厉害，一会儿便不省人事。斯内普没想到雷古勒斯会放任自己喝成这样，手头没醒酒药，只得任命地把对方架起来，到酒吧外边幻影移形。他去过格里莫广场12号几次，布莱克夫妇不太喜欢雷古勒斯结交混血朋友，但看在小儿子的面上对他还客气。

“噢，天啊，雷吉！”布莱克夫人惊呼，手掌抚上小儿子面颊，“这是怎么了？克利切！过来！”

“他喝醉了，夫人。”斯内普回答，看着小精灵变出担架，抬起小主人，克利切的脚步的确有点摇晃，“我觉得他心情不太好，或许是最近太辛苦了，请您多安慰安慰他。”

“好的，唉，他最近的确心事重重……可是醉成这样……”布莱克夫人吸了吸鼻子，她的情绪变化快得像烈风，幸好雷古勒斯没继承到这点。

“我先告辞了，夫人。”斯内普说，退到门廊范围外。

他给雷古勒斯寄了醒酒药，附带一些他觉得能对小精灵的精神有所帮助的药物。给克利切的药贴着安神药的标签，斯内普在上面做了点手脚，雷古勒斯会明白它们是为谁准备的。

猫头鹰飞走后，斯内普才想起他该给雷古勒斯留两句话。沃尔布加注视小儿子的眼神仿佛在看世间唯一的珍宝，他本应提醒雷古勒斯她不需要任何其他理由来为他骄傲。她的儿子就在她身边，长成了这样一个优秀、独立的青年，这些便已足够。

雷古勒斯没有直接向他道谢，斯内普两天后收到了卡片。

1977.10

三把扫帚被庆贺的人群挤占，这就是为什么斯内普选择了猪头酒吧。酒瓶上的灰和杯子上的污渍很恶心，但在第二杯之后这也无所谓了。雷古勒斯出现时，斯内普感觉自己的面部已经被酒精烧得红热，连目之所及都是烫的。

“我的天，真是难得一见。”雷古勒斯说着，把酒瓶从他面前挪开，又嫌恶地掏出帕子擦擦手。

“别管我。”斯内普咕哝。

“我听说这样下去你第二天会头痛得想死，但我没机会验证，我妈管得太严。”雷古勒斯边说边施咒清理桌椅瓶子餐具，一遍，再一遍，斯内普直愣愣地瞪着他把桌上的空瓶子摆摆整齐，这小鬼的洁癖和强迫症没救了。“你要给我现身说法吗？”

“……他们在一起了。”斯内普说，“波特在三把扫帚请所有人喝酒，作为庆祝。”

雷古勒斯的魔杖戳了个空，桌面上敲敲，杖尖迸出一丝火星。这两年雷古勒斯对黑魔王的主张愈发狂热了，斯内普想也许他会蔑视自己，但他必须找人说出这件事，刚喝下去的酒在他血管里热辣辣地烧着，再不说他就要烧死了。最坏不过多丢个朋友，那有什么的，又不是说他有多少可失去的东西。

“你喜欢她，伊万斯。”雷古勒斯说，斯内普给了他一个难看的笑。

“不然呢？我想跟波特结婚？”

“我是觉得你可能……但我没想到你会因为她这样，你真的很喜欢她。”

“我从没想过她会喜欢我，但为什么……为什么非得是波特？那个波特……”斯内普硬咽下逼到喉咙口的痛苦，他想尖叫，砸碎这张桌子，拆了酒吧，他想去杀了波特，但仅仅是想到莉莉挽着波特的胳膊接受大家祝福的场面，他就只想逃得离三把扫帚越远越好。“她怎么会被他蒙蔽了？她说过，她明明知道，他毫无头脑，傲慢自大，愚蠢……”

雷古勒斯好一会儿都没吭声，斯内普眯起眼睛让视线在对方脸上聚焦，但雷古勒斯的神情中并没有鄙视或怜悯，而是……不知所措，一双手不安地在桌面上动来动去，他的问题超出了对方的知识范围。斯内普有趣地打量着雷古勒斯，保持这份觉得对方有意思的兴趣，而不是想莉莉正跟波特在一起，笑靥如花。

“她会……明白过来的，波特就是个傻逼。”雷古勒斯没什么底气地说，斯内普哈哈一笑，这次有几分真。

“你不打算鄙视我吗？”他问，“为了一个泥巴种，把自己搞得狼狈不堪。”

斯内普恶狠狠地吐出那个词，它是莉莉与他决裂的原因，但现在反正她也不会回来了，他有什么必要再介意它？

“这不是你能控制的。”雷古勒斯坚定地说，“要是有得选，你也不会喜欢伊万斯，对不对？可你就是遇到她了，在你周围所有人都是麻瓜的时候。”

斯内普想回答是的，他才不想喜欢一个跟他根本不属于同一个世界的女孩，他宁可自己从没认识过莉莉……但即便到这个时候，他也记得莉莉专注于药剂时自己偷眼看她的感觉，胸腔里蓬蓬勃勃地生长出柔软心绪，他从未感觉自己如此鲜活，如此人类，如此期待美好降临。他的身体不愿意承认那些是坏的、他希望它们不曾存在。

“我还计划着要去跟西里斯谈谈，所以我才不会嘲笑你呢。”雷古勒斯说着，在酒吧老板深受冒犯的目光中召唤了一个杯子，给自己倒了浅浅的一点，“明知道是自讨没趣，我还想最后试一次。今年你们就都毕业了，天知道他会去哪，爸妈被他伤透了心，可还是不希望他不明不白地死在外边。”

“你今天去的话，他大概不会分多少精力给你。”斯内普提醒道，雷古勒斯讽刺地笑了一声。

“那当然，他愿意给我的时间，还不及给他‘双胞胎兄弟’的零头。”他啜了一小口，做个鬼脸，把杯子推到一边。孩子气。“我会去问卢平，他比其他人强些，大概不会坑我。”

莱姆斯·卢平不时在雷古勒斯间布莱克牵线，希望布莱克兄弟能和好，斯内普对此不置可否。如果他告诉雷古勒斯卢平是个恶心的狼人，雷古勒斯一定会立刻放弃这项渠道，他到现在都没说，也没告诉雷古勒斯他哥哥企图害死自己，不仅仅是因为邓不利多的要求。斯内普的朋友看来都注定要惦记他痛恨的人，他还是认命算了，至少雷古勒斯不会跟布莱克结婚——考虑到那个家族近亲联姻的传统，他最好丢掉这个念头。

“布莱克是你的家人，这才是真正没得选的，诞生在什么样的家庭不由你决定。”斯内普说，“就像我父母，我至今还是希望他们能到站台上来接我，虽然他们都已经不在乎我的死活了。”

“你还有朋友。”雷古勒斯说，看到对方眼里的光，斯内普就知道他要说什么，“你毕业后就要——”他用手指在桌面上画了个简笔黑魔标记，“对吧？我都等不及了，如果我马上通过N.E.W.Ts他们就能放我毕业就好了。在学校里根本没什么可学的。”

这是另一个雷古勒斯与他不同的地方。对斯内普而言霍格沃茨的意义远超学习，幽灵穿墙而过，旧书发出呜咽，画像窃窃私语，或者光是在走廊里看到三三两两的学生边走边比划挥舞魔杖的动作，他都能感觉到自己正被同类包围。这城堡是庇佑魔法之地，他的家。

“你毕业后没准会想念这里的。”斯内普说。

“没准儿。”雷古勒斯不太认同地说，“但在外面我们有更重要的事情要做，对吧？”

“那可不会是好玩的事。”斯内普说着，又灌了自己一口，“是危险的，说不定等不到你毕业，我就死了。”

“干嘛说这种话？”

“只是意识到，我死了，大概根本没人会去找我、给我收尸吧。”斯内普索性畅所欲言，“谁会想念我呢？其他人都看不起我，我知道，因为我是混血种。我也宁可他们不要出现在我的葬礼上——如果我有的话。我也不想看见我父母，我们没法忍受彼此，但我觉得我母亲会为我落泪的。我父亲不会为任何东西落泪，除了他天杀的梦境。”

“要是你想，我就借钱给你办个盛大的葬礼，叫上一大群阴尸，把它弄得热热闹闹的。”雷古勒斯半是玩笑、半是安慰，他至少看得出斯内普只是短暂地被那一面控制而已，“你可以每个月都给我写封信，这样如果你哪次两个月没写，我就知道该联系葬礼筹备人了。”

斯内普竖起一根手指，提出要求：“要在天上放黑魔标记。”

“有点难度，可能会招来傲罗。”雷古勒斯一本正经地点头，“但我可以为你办到。”

“要有蛇，很多蛇。”

“这个好办。”

“要有脱衣舞娘。”

“行啊，我问问贝拉特里克斯。”

他们一块窃窃地笑起来，自得知莉莉答应跟波特约会之后头一回，斯内普觉得自己脑子里尖叫的声音安静了点。

“我说真的。”雷古勒斯尝试着又喝了一口酒，显然还是不喜欢，“如果你为黑魔王工作的时候出了什么事，我会确保你有一个应得的葬礼，如果你失踪了，我会去找你。”

他的确很认真，没几个人会对朋友作出这种诅咒似的承诺，不过斯内普理解。

“我也会的。”他回以承诺。

1986.7

“还有一件事。”斯内普说。

刚拒绝了他就任黑魔法防御术教师申请的老人看着他，蓝眼睛犀利明亮。这几年他很少跟校长说什么额外的话，他恨邓不利多没能保护好莉莉，邓不利多也知道。

“关于雷古勒斯·布莱克的下落，你是否知道些其他人不知道的？”

“很遗憾，我应西里斯的请求寻找过雷古勒斯，但只有一些不确切的消息。”邓不利多回答，“1980年3月以后，就没有人见过雷古勒斯·布莱克了。”

布莱克，那个杀人犯，曾想找到雷古勒斯？斯内普压住一声冷哼，布莱克和波特一样，喜欢玩假惺惺的那套。不管雷古勒斯是否知晓哥哥的立场，他都一定会鄙视那种背叛和滥杀的行径。

“传闻他是因为想要退出，被黑魔王处决了。”斯内普低声说，“但我认为不是这样，黑魔王会把这种事做得很高调，让所有人看着。如果他是被傲罗或者凤凰社杀害，黑魔王会把他塑造成一个英雄。”

“假设他死了，我可以肯定不是凤凰社做的。”邓不利多说，流露出些许兴趣，“我不知道你和他是朋友。”

你不知道的多了，没想到吧，全知全能邓不利多。

“我此前认为他是藏起来了，的确有些征兆表明雷古勒斯想要……退出，我认为不去寻找他或许更好。”斯内普继续道，“但现在距黑魔王倒台已经过去了将近五年，他父母相继去世，他还是没有露面。这不是他的作风。”

邓不利多点点头，“那么目前我们唯一能确定的仍然只有雷古勒斯失踪了。”

“我答应过，如果他出了什么事，我会找到他。”斯内普说，避开邓不利多的目光，“如果有任何消息……”

“我会留意的，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多说，又一个承诺。

1978.8

斯内普换了拖鞋，穿过门厅，克制着不要失礼地四下打量。这是他第一次到所谓老派纯血统巫师的宅邸做客，这里到处都强调着斯莱特林式，无论是枝形吊灯、枝形烛台，还是大门上的银质门环，都雕刻着蛇头或蛇身的形状。同时布莱克老宅即便灯火通明，也带着一种古旧沉重的压抑感，光是想想在这地方长大他就觉得累。

雷古勒斯则对他的感想一无觉察，这是他的家。他四下看看，喊了声“克利切”，小精灵便出现在他脚边，深鞠一躬。久闻大名，斯内普忍不住多看了两眼，克利切看上去就是书本上的那种小精灵，大耳朵、大眼睛、长手指，腰间系着条白毛巾，身高刚能到小主人膝盖，态度恭敬。

“您回来了，雷古勒斯少爷。老爷到马尔福先生家里做客去了，夫人跟赛尔温太太在对角巷购买衣物。”小精灵说完，又向斯内普鞠了一躬，没有给雷古勒斯的深，“斯内普少爷，雷古勒斯少爷的朋友。”

“你好，克利切。”斯内普说，小精灵哆嗦了下，慌忙又给他鞠了个躬。

“来我家的客人通常不跟克利切打招呼。”雷古勒斯好笑地说，“别紧张，克利切，西弗勒斯人很好。给我们来点儿红茶吧。”

“是，雷古勒斯少爷。”小精灵再度鞠躬，斯内普简直没法想象他一条要这么干多少次，“您和西弗勒斯少爷今天偏好什么作为茶点呢？牛肉馅饼，豆沙小圆面包，还是黄油曲奇饼干？”

最后斯内普每样都吃了一整盘，觉得自己都不用吃晚饭了。克利切的厨艺比霍格沃茨厨房里的小精灵更好，难怪雷古勒斯总抱怨城堡的伙食。他们聊天的时候，雷古勒斯不停地偷瞄斯内普的左臂，斯内普吊了会儿他的胃口，总算把袖子拉了起来，蜡黄的皮肤上什么都没有。他对雷古勒斯的失望报以戏谑的眼神，雷古勒斯翻了个白眼。

“我在正式取得资格前还有最后一个考验。”

“那很难吗？”雷古勒斯问，他已经开始为黑魔王服务，对成为正式成员的所有细节都有着热切的好奇。

“我想是的，我不知道具体。”斯内普回答，手指抓握了一下掩饰紧张，“他们带我过去的时候我才会知道项目是什么，会有七名食死徒在场见证。”

“那你可得表现得好一点儿。”雷古勒斯既向往、又害怕地说，“肯定是很难了，要在这么多人面前……”

“我听说大部分人都能通过，但他们被禁止泄露究竟要做什么。”

“不管怎么说，你肯定能通过，否则就没人能做到了。”雷古勒斯拍拍他的前臂。

“但愿吧。”斯内普故意说，“要是我没通过，至少可以给你透露题目。”

“我才不用。”果然，雷古勒斯挺起胸膛，“既然规则不允许，我就不需要你来告诉我。我要光明正大地通过黑魔王的考验。”

斯内普一笑，目光扫过雷古勒斯房间墙壁上的剪报，除一张斯莱特林队的合影外全是有关黑魔王的新闻，他知道雷古勒斯还有好几个黑魔王主题的本子，上边简报和分析排列得整整齐齐。这个房间与外面一样，充满斯莱特林风格，布莱克家族的人都这么喜欢彰显自己的观点，连室内装潢都要体现。

“等你成了食死徒，是不是要在天花板上画个巨大的黑魔标记？”他问，雷古勒斯涨红了脸，显然他正有此意。

“你也觉得我是傻瓜吗？”

“是黑魔王会欣赏的那种。”斯内普安抚道，“我见过他一次，他赞赏了贝拉特里克斯的忠诚。”

“你见过黑魔王了？他本人？”雷古勒斯艳羡地惊呼，“快说说看！”

1991.10

斯内普在邓不利多面前踱来踱去，老人开始在他发牢骚时读书看报，斯内普不确定这表明校长终于不耐烦了，还是开始视他为同僚而非一个需要特别关注的前食死徒了。

“——跟他父亲一样平庸、傲慢，专爱违反纪律，喜欢出风头，吸引别人注意，放肆无礼——”

“你看到的是你预想会看到的东西，西弗勒斯，别的老师都说那男孩谦虚、随和，天资也不错。我个人也发现他是个讨人喜欢的孩子。”邓不利多把他的《今日变形术》翻过一页，仍然头也不抬，“注意奇洛，好吗？”

斯内普咬咬牙，很想一掌把书扣在邓不利多的歪鼻梁上。也就想想。

“那我拜托你做的事呢？”他提高了声音问，戴莉丝·德文特在画像里因他无礼的措辞和语气发出嘘声。

校长总算抬起了头，斯内普痛快地看到对方有点惭愧，尽管这意味着他又要失望了。

“还是没有更多关于雷古勒斯·布莱克的消息，西弗勒斯。”

“这怎么可能？”斯内普说，比起质问已经更多是迷惑，“他那会儿才19岁，怎么可能把自己藏得一点踪迹都没有，连你都找不到？”

“你高估我的能力了，西弗勒斯，战争期间有许多失踪者至今没有被找到。而且雷古勒斯是个优秀的年轻人。”邓不利多说，放下了书，十指相对，下巴搁在上边，“我假定你已经去过布莱克老宅了？”

“你没去？”斯内普控制着不带上太多指责，邓不利多不可能遗漏这么明显的线索来源，除非他根本没在意。

“恐怕我不是布莱克家族欢迎的访客。”校长心平气和地说，“你知道，像布莱克这样的家族往往会给自己的宅邸设置严密的防护咒，阻拦不速之客。我或许可以强行进入，但我不想无故破坏你朋友的家。”

斯内普脸上有点热，这本该是个常识，马尔福庄园就是这样，但他去格里莫广场12号的时候从来没有——

“雷古勒斯给了我许可。”他说，“我没意识到他是什么时候做的。”

“他一定很信任你。”邓不利多的声音柔和了一些，斯内普情不自禁地在老人对面坐下。

“很久没人去过那里了，只剩下克利切，他的小精灵。那个小精灵的精神在变得越来越不正常，从他嘴里什么都问不出来。我建议他到小主人的学校来工作，但他不愿意离开，没有主人的命令他是不会离开的。”

他没提门口沃尔布加·布莱克的画像，那感觉……很不体面，那个容易激动、对儿子满怀爱意的贵妇，成了画像上留着口水尖叫的疯子。雷古勒斯绝不允许母亲像那样死去，毫无尊严地任人参观——只要他能干涉。

“太不幸了。”邓不利多说，像是真为克利切和布莱克们感到遗憾。

“说实话，先生。”斯内普冲动地说，“你是不是也觉得雷古勒斯早就已经死了？”

“我无法下任何断言。”邓不利多回答，但他的语气表明了一些信息。

“我会继续找下去。”

斯内普语气坚决，这是为数不多他还能守住的承诺。不管雷古勒斯能否理解、会怎样评价此时的他，这个背叛了黑魔王的他，他都要将他的朋友找回来。

邓不利多点点头，目光中有轻微的悲伤。

1979.5

斯内普回到住处，发现窗户上全是猫头鹰粪便，他刚打开窗，就接连收到四封信，都是过去一周内寄来的，语气越来越惊慌失措。在最新也是最短的一封里，雷古勒斯表示如果他再不回话，自己就要骑着扫帚飞出城堡去找他的踪迹。斯内普这才想起自己已经两个多月没给雷古勒斯写信，欧洲大陆之行不太顺利，他事先没料到任务会这么久。

看来不管是出于保密的要求还是为了戏弄这位年轻同伴，总之其他人什么都没向雷古勒斯透露。斯内普进门时还累得只想倒头大睡，这会儿赶紧到书桌前坐下给雷古勒斯回信。要是害得雷古勒斯错过期末考试，布莱克夫人非宰了他不可。

两小时后回信就来了，是封吼叫信。它着起来之前，斯内普刚来得及对周围墙壁使用闭耳塞听。

“去你妈的，混球！”雷古勒斯冲他咆哮。

1997.4

克利切围着一条脏得连斯内普都无法忍受的毛巾站在他办公室里，垂着头。他抓到小精灵在监视德拉科，尽管克利切抵死不承认，但用脚指头斯内普也能猜到这是怎么回事。命令能在城堡里自由行动的小精灵来办这件事，天可怜见，波特终于长出脑子了。

“你还是不会告诉我雷古勒斯出了什么事，对不对？”斯内普不抱指望地问，准备打发克利切回厨房。

“克利切可以告诉斯内普少爷。”小精灵嘶哑地说，差点把他吓一跳。

“难道你没被禁止透露这件事吗？”

“克利切现在的主人，哈利少爷，”嗬，斯内普还以为没人能在提到波特时恨意比自己更深了，“并没有对克利切下达此项禁令。”

他最会钻命令的空子了，我敢说就是他教会我和西里斯调皮捣蛋的。记忆中的声音响起，鲜活而年轻。克利切的话表明哈利·波特当下是他唯一的主人，那么雷古勒斯确然已死。

“斯内普少爷是雷古勒斯少爷的朋友。”小精灵又说。

“是的。”斯内普轻轻吞咽了一下，“请你告诉我，克利切。”

所以他知道了。关于黑魔王曾向雷古勒斯索要一个小精灵，关于海边悬崖上的岩洞，关于毒药、阴尸和冰冷的湖水。关于雷古勒斯最后一次向他人求救，而那人斩钉截铁地告诉他：你永远不会成为你哥哥那样的人。

他的确没有，不是吗？西里斯·布莱克活到了36岁，逃离阿兹卡班的围墙，游过大海，参与后辈的成长，最终大笑着，在爱他和恨他的人见证下如英雄般退场，死后洗雪沉冤。他是个传奇，同时，他被爱着，被想念着，被铭记着。无人知晓雷古勒斯·布莱克十七年前就已死去，在阴尸的拖拽下沉入湖底，目之所及仅有魔药荧荧的微光。

漫长的找寻迎来可见的终点，以这样猝不及防、却又情理之中的方式。那小精灵是想要有人带自己最爱的小主人回家的，就像他想让家族的逆子为其他成员陪葬，即便为重重枷锁禁锢，克利切仍能找到实现自己愿望的办法。斯内普想起多年前那次散步，茫茫冰雪中的演说戛然而止，严冬肃杀，却也预设了新事物的萌芽。他回忆着马琳·麦金农的样貌，那个在他试图骑上一把跳动的扫帚时取笑他的女孩，雷古勒斯参与了她的死亡，同时她也参与了他的。这次，是雷古勒斯先行一步。

“你做得很好，克利切。”斯内普单膝跪地拉着克利切，直至确定他不会再惩罚自己，“回去做你该做的事吧。”

“是，斯内普少爷。”小精灵低低地说，向他深鞠一躬，伴随着一声爆响消失了。

斯内普原地站了几秒，思考要如何将刚才得知的信息归类，最后他认定自己得到了一项重要情报，离开办公室朝八楼走去。雷古勒斯很可能是取得了黑魔王的一个魂器，前不久它又被蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇盗走，邓不利多会想知道这个。

“我明白为什么谁都找不到他了。”斯内普说，“我送过他一瓶福灵剂，他说要将它留给真正值得的事。他将这件事做得很完美，没留下任何踪迹。”

“我真希望他将自己的幸运设定在了其他方向。”邓不利多惋惜地说，“他的选择比他以为的要多。”

“波特认为我说的话是布莱克做出不理智行为并死去的原因之一，你也这么觉得吗？”斯内普问，校长看着他，很清楚他在问什么。

他想知道自己是否以相同方式参与了布莱克兄弟的死亡，言辞，踏在黯淡火苗上的最后一脚，不经意却无可挽回的伤害。此刻他才掉头思索自己对周遭的影响，兜兜转转，最终他还是活成了托比亚·斯内普的样子，一条会说话的毒蛇，抓住一切时机将牙齿嵌入脆弱之处，吸收回馈的怨恨以酿制更多毒液。莉莉的死亡将他推离过去的道路，但什么也无法挽回他根基里的不堪。

“人非圣贤，西弗勒斯。”邓不利多回答，“我们都无法预知将来。”

“我要去带他回来。”斯内普又说。

“也好。”邓不利多指尖相触，焦黑的那只手分外扎眼，“近期我很可能也会造访。”

“我来替你确认。”斯内普立刻说，“以你的身体状况不该去任何地方，实际上你现在就该躺着睡觉而不是在这跟我废话。”

“如果躺着能挽回我的性命，我会很乐意这么做，但你知道我的命运已经注定，或者还不像令人钦佩的雷古勒斯一样，但也差不多。”校长温和地说，斯内普克制着没有指责，或者说出任何他知道能伤害邓不利多的话。

“可那有什么意义呢？”他转而问，“你明知那里没有值得你去一趟的东西，除非你是想尝尝那盆毒药的滋味。”

“我可不会这么说。”邓不利多说，“那里还有一件雷古勒斯·布莱克的珍贵遗产，保存着他最后的话，不是吗？”

“你要为了这种理由喝下一整盆能让人极度痛苦的魔药？”斯内普难以置信地说，“就算对你而言这也太夸张了，阿不思。连我都不会为雷古勒斯这样做。”

“你还有你的未来，西弗勒斯。”他真的不需要邓不利多再提醒他自己快死了，“你知道我得在必要的时候缺席，来达成我们期望的局面。我们已经对一切作出了安排，在其中加上一份勇敢者的遗物，也不会有任何害处。”

“你是说我有我的任务。”斯内普终于还是没忍住，“你强加给我的——”

“我很抱歉。”

“你是应该！”他厉声道，然后深深地吸气，平复自己的呼吸，“但你也要知道，我欠你一个道谢，很多人都欠你道谢。谢谢你，阿不思，是你救了我，给了我生存的理由。我以为我不会为自己活到现在而感激，但现在我确实感激。”

邓不利多沉默了片刻，“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普觉得，这可能还算个差强人意的道别。

1979.7

“我也只差最后的测试了！”雷古勒斯踌躇满志地宣布，年轻的面庞快乐明亮，“就在下个月，我一定要通过测试，西弗勒斯。”

“那并不难。”斯内普说回答，不知怎的，他脊背处悄悄爬上来一阵寒颤，“只要你有所觉悟。”

“觉悟？难道是牢不可破誓言吗？”雷古勒斯问，又挥挥手，“算啦，别告诉我。是什么都好，为了黑魔王，我连命都可以不要。”

“你最好还是要命一点。”斯内普警告道，“不然你很快就会死，死人可没什么用。”

“得了，我又不是傻瓜，不会干那种自杀的事儿。”

这时克利切敲响了房门，询问斯内普偏好几分熟的牛排，雷古勒斯便嘱咐他再拿一盘小饼干。他们没继续此前的话题，斯内普吃点心的时候，雷古勒斯单手支下巴望着窗外，目光中满是沉醉的向往与欢欣。

斯内普也透过明净的窗玻璃看出去，只见午后散步的行人懒洋洋地走着，对命运一无所知。

而这是我们所知道的——

1980年，雷古勒斯·布莱克以生命为代价，将石盆中的挂坠盒换成了假的。

1997年，西弗勒斯·斯内普冒着生命危险，将送进莱斯特兰奇金库的格兰芬多宝剑换成了假的。

同年，罗恩·韦斯莱用真正的格兰芬多宝剑毁掉了真正的挂坠盒。

有这样两个人，他们曾并肩而行，又失之交臂；他们前行、失去、寻回，奔赴各自的光明与终焉。森林的皑皑白雪隐藏着两个故事最后的交点，没有盛大的焰火，没有如潮的掌声。那里站着另一个刚刚找回自己道路的少年，面对满地邪恶和私欲的碎片。

（全文完）


End file.
